


When My Baby Gets the Blues (She Loves to Hear Me Rock)

by helsinkibaby



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's audition does not go well. She calls Noah to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When My Baby Gets the Blues (She Loves to Hear Me Rock)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LiveJournal writers' choice challenge #479 "sharp"

"They said I was sharp, Noah! Me! Sharp! I have perfect pitch, how dare they..."

Rachel Berry is in full rant mode as she stomps down the street away from the theatre, her boyfriend, as ever, her first port of call after any audition. She's expecting him to let her continue in this vein so she's a little surprised when he interrupts. "So screw 'em, babe," is his response. "If they don't appreciate your talent, who needs them?"

"But it was such a good part, and I know I could have done it well and I was so not sharp..."

"Rach, just forget about it. Come home and I'll help take your mind off it..."

She can picture his face all too clearly and her jaw drops as her eyes narrow. "Not everything can be solved by sex, Noah," she snaps and whatever he might reply to that is cut off when she hangs up on him. 

Which, it turns out, was not such a good thing, because not a lot can be solved by tramping through the streets of New York either. Normally her favourite place in the world, neither shops nor coffee nor Broadway can soothe her frazzled mind right now. The only place she wants to be, she admits to herself, is at home so after almost an hour of avoiding it, she hops on the subway and makes her way to their apartment.

Trudging up the stairs, she puts her key in the lock and opens the door, stopping dead when she sees what awaits her. 

Their table is set for two, a full set of plates, their "best" cutlery, a bouquet of her favourite flowers lying in the centre. Her sharp intake of breath surrounds her with the aroma of her favourite meal, and she knows without checking that it's keeping warm in the oven. Her hand flies to her mouth, tears sparking in her eyes and then she hears a familiar sound, a familiar tune; Noah's guitar, playing the introduction to Roy Orbison's "Pretty Woman."

It never fails to make her smile, it doesn't now, and they meet halfway across the apartment, her arms going around his neck, lips finding his. "I'm sorry," she says when they pull apart and he shakes his head.

"Hey, babe, you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just glad you came back before hunger got the best of me."

He's teasing, she can tell from the glint in his eyes, from the smirk on his face and she teases back in kind. "Well, do you think you can wait a little longer?" she asks, tilting her head towards the bedroom with unmistakable intent.

Puck's head jerks back, eyes wide, mock indignation written all over his face. "Rachel," he admonishes, "Not everything can be solved by sex, you know!"

She laughs, pulls him towards the bedroom, his laughter following her, and as they tumble onto the bed, wrapped in laughter and each other, Rachel can't help but think that maybe things aren't so bad after all.


End file.
